gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Utility Van
For the Stockade-based Utility Truck that shares the same name in GTA V, see Utility Truck. The Utility Van and Vapid Utility Truck are utility pickup trucks in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto V. Design GTA San Andreas The Utility Van in GTA San Andreas resembles a GMC GMT400 work truck from the 1990s. The engine is definitely a diesel because of the slower shifting and deep sound, and it could very well be a V8 that is obviously underpowered to pull a heavy truck like that. It drives somewhat like a semi truck. The Utility Van is one of three vehicles in the game bearing a Sanitary Andreas logo, the other two being the Sweeper and Trashmaster. The Utility Van can tow a Utility Trailer, but the Utility Trailer is not found anywhere in San Andreas. It can only be obtained through the use of modifications or trainers. GTA V In GTA V, the Utility Truck is based closely on a Contender, and has a large rear pickup section, often filled up with wheel barrows, tools and boxes. Performance The Utility Van does not have very good driving attributes, as it has a rather slow acceleration and top speed. This is probably because it is a very heavy vehicle. The braking is probably one of the Utility Van's best attributes, as it is above average. Gallery UtilityVan-GTASA-front.jpg|The Utility Van in GTA San Andreas (Rear quarter view). UtilityVan1-Front-GTAV.png| Utility Truck (Rear quarter view) Utility Truck (version 2).jpg|Utility Truck engine close-up in GTA V Utility_Truck_GTAVe_Interior.jpg|Interior first person view in the enhanced version of GTA V. Locations GTA San Andreas *The Utility Van is usually found near airports or industrial areas in the state and is commonly seen around Easter Bay International Airport. GTA V *Found near the oil derricks. *Found in industrial areas. *Commonly found all over the Los Santos International Airport. (more common on PS4/XB1.) *Spawns on Mountain View Drive in Sandy Shores next to the Sandy Shores Medical Center. *Spawns in the parking lot after completing Three's Company. GTA Online *Rarely spawns in industrial areas. Trivia General * The default radio stations for the Utility Van are: **''GTA San Andreas'': K-Rose. GTA San Andreas * Strangely, it shares the same front half as the Towtruck and Benson. * Despite the name Utility Van, it is actually a modified pickup and not a van. GTA V * There are 2 vehicles (the other one being the Stockade based vehicle) under the name of Utility Truck, and 4 variants of the Stockade based Utility Truck. * Sometimes, the van may spawn with a wheel-barrow in the back, though it isn't interactive in anyway. * The Utility Truck can come with different company signatures and names on the door panels. Navigation }} de:Utility Van (SA) es:Utility van pt:Utility Van Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Special Vehicles Category:Public Service Vehicles Category:Trucks Category:Vehicles manufactured by Vapid Category:Utility Vehicles Category:Utility vehicles